Will Love Prevail?
by HOAluver13
Summary: Nina life has crumbled in pieces. So she goes to England to get Fabian back, but finds out that he and Joy are getting married. Nina must fight for her love while watching her friends enjoy their happy and successful lives. Foy at first then FABINA! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

All the former Anubis residents thought Nina was happy and successful, just like them. But boy, were they wrong. The last time they talked to Nina was two years ago, when she was engaged to an American guy they didn't know. She had a great job and a baby on the way. [she got pregnant a few months after she got engaged.] But that was two years ago. Nina is now single, childless, living in a crappy apartment, with a crappy job. But let me tell you the story of what happened in the last two years.

Two years ago, Nina was engaged to man by the name of Henry Jones, a wealthy business man whom she worked with at an office for three years, and was dating for two. On their two year anniversary, Henry proposed to her, which, of course, she said yes. Nina moved in with Henry about a month and half before the wedding and couple weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. Nina was thrilled to have a baby, but the stress of being married and the pregnancy hormones was not a good combination. But Henry didn't seem to mind. In fact, Henry wasn't even around most of the time. Little did Nina know, that he was sleeping with one of their female coworkers every night. But right before Nina was about to walk down the aisle on her wedding day, she walked in on Henry and and one of her cousins in his dressing room. So Nina never ended up getting married that night. And if that wasn't bad enough, eight months later Nina gave birth to her baby, but something went wrong and the baby had passed away during birth.

Six months later, she met another young man on a cruise during her vacation. They dated for a while before he proposed. Everything was great and Nina was a little scared about the wedding, considering the last time. But David, her fiance, reassured her. But on her wedding day, Nina got stood up at the alter. After that, Nina lost her job and her house and is now determined to get one thing back. Fabian. The last time she talked to Fabian, he was single and wanting to get back together with her. Now, she's hoping he still does.


	2. Chapter 2

Engaged twice, married none, 28 year old Nina Martin was on her way to England to find her one true love. And that was Fabian. The only problem, she has no idea where he is. There are hundreds of cities throughout England and all she knows, that's the country he lives in.

Nina was sitting in her seat, on the plane, wearing jeans and an old t-shirt. Even though Nina is, now, a thirty year woman, she still looks she's eighteen. She barely has any worry lines, wrinkles, or noticable laugh lines and she still has a great body **[that was weird to write].**

After the plane ride, Nina got a cab and went to a nearby cafe. Nina sat down at one of the tables and a waitress came up.

"Hello. My name is Susan. What can I get you?" the waitress asked in a British accent. "Uh. Can I just get a coffee and a bagel," Nina said. "Sure. Anything else?" Susan asked. Nina shook her head. "Alrighty then," the waitress said and left to place Nina's order.

As Nina waited for the waitress to come back, an old friend entered the cafe. Mrs. Mara Jaffray-Clarke. Nina didn't notice Mara when she walked to the counter. "Can I get a black coffee to go please. No sugar," Mara asked the person at the counter. While Mara waited, she looked around the cafe, where she saw Nina. At first, Mara couldn't believe her eyes, so she walked closer to her. When she got within range, she noticed the familiar features of her old housemate. Sure enough it was Nina Martin.

"Nina?" Mara asked. Nina turned her head in the direction the voice came from. "It's me. Mara," Mara stated, hoping her friend would remember her. "Mara!" Nina cried and gave her petite friend a hug. "How have you been?" Nina asked as they both sat down at Nina's table.

"I've been great. I've gotten my masters in business and law. And Jerome and I have been married and going strong for about four years now," Mara said. "That's great," Nina replied. "Yeah. And we have two kids named Allison and Michael and they're both two years old," Mara explained. "Twins?" Nina asked. "Mmhm. Fraternal," Mara stated. "Well that's awesome. You look amazing for someone who'd given birth to two kids," Nina told Mara.

"Thank you. And you look great too. You look exactly the same as you did back at Anubis. Except for the hair of course," Mara complimented. **[A/N: Nina's hair is shorter. Like it was a couple of years ago]** "Thanks. How's everyone else?" Nina asked.

"Great. Jerome's doing really well. He owns a pranking store here in Liverpool. Amber and Alfie are doing great, too. They've been married for about six years now and have three kids and another one on the way.

Amber's is doing a really great job as a fashion designer and Alfie is an inventor. He's been building alien and ghost tracking devices that people actually buy. I don't know why, though. And they live in London. Patricia and Eddie are also in London. I don't know much about their careers though, but they've been married for ten years and have one son. Mick's married to this girl from Australia, but the live here in Liverpool. Joy works in London with Amber. And I haven't heard from Fabian since we graduated," Mara told Nina.

"Wow," Nina said, "Well I'm happy for all of you." "How are things for you?" Mara asked. "Um. Things are good," Nina lied. "How's Henry? The last I heard you two were getting married and had a kid on the way," Mara said. This hit Nina in the gut. "I don't know how Henry is," Nina spat. "But I thought-" Mara began. "I don't want to talk about it," Nina interrupted. Mara dropped the subject. "So what are you doing in England?" Mara questioned. "I uh wanted a break. You know from bills and stuff. Besides, I missed this place," Nina lied. Mara nodded, understanding. Nina's waitress came and put Nina's order on the table and left. "I better get going before that motel on the side of the highway runs out of rooms," Nina said, standing up. "Ugh. That place is terrible. I am not letting you stay there. You are going to stay with Jerome and I," Mara stated. "No. I wouldn't want to intrude," Nina commented. "Nonsense. Besides, Jerome would be thrilled to see you. Come along," Mara said, grabbing Nina's suitcase and heading out the door, completely forgetting about her coffee. Nina quickly left the money for her meal and the tip on the table and followed Mara to her car.

***At Mara and Jerome's house***  
Mara and Nina walked through the front door of the Clarke manner. "Jerome!" Mara called. "In here!" a voice said from another room. Mara walked into the kitchen while Nina looked around the large house.

***With Mara and Jerome***  
Mara walked into the kitchen to find Jerome cutting up apples. "Hi, honey," Jerome greeted. "Hey. I brought someone home with me," Mara said. "Oh, please tell me it's not that Samantha woman. I'm telling you Mara something's not-" Jerome stopped when Nina entered the room. "NINA!" Jerome cried and gave her a hug, picking her up off the ground. "Oh my goodness. How have you been?" Jerome asked. "Good," Nina replied.

"Nina is visiting and I told her that she can stay here. I hope that's alright," Mara told her husband. "Of course. You're always welcome here, Nina," Jerome said, strangely considerate. "Thanks," Nina stated. "Well I'm going to be on a business trip for a couples of days but I'll be back in time for the reunion," Mara commented. "What reunion?" Nina questioned, confused. "Amber's holding an Anubis family reunion at her house in London. All the kids are invited. Husbands. Wifes." Jerome explained. "You should come," Mara said to Nina.

"No. I wasn't invited," Nina replied. "Nonsense. You're apart of the Anubis family just as much as everyone else," Mara told her. "Alright," Nina gave in. "Hey, did you hear?" Jerome asked. "Hear what?" Mara asked. "Mick's going to be there. AND Fabian," Jerome answered. "Fabian?" Nina asked. "Mmhmm. And he has some sort of special announcement." "Maybe he'll tell where he's been hiding for the last ten years," Mara stated. Everyone chuckled at the comment.

"Well I better be off," Mara said, giving Nina a hug. "I'll be back soon. Jerome don't forget to pick the kids up from Mrs. Donaldson. Nina don't forget about the reunion. Oh! You should call up Henry and see if he and the kids could stop by," Mara stated. "Will do," Nina lied. "Bye," Mara said, giving Nina one last hug and Jerome a kiss before heading out the door.

"Guess it's just you and me," Jerome said. "Yep," Nina stated. "Um. The guest room is upstairs, third door on your right," Jerome explained. "Thanks," Nina replied and headed up the stairs with her stuff. When Nina reached the guest room, her mouth gaped at what she saw. The room was huge. It had a king sized bed, a wardrobe, a couch, two loveseat chairs, a coffee table, a mini fridge, and other magnificent stuff. And they still had more than enough room to walk around. Nina set her suitcase and purse on the bed and beagn to unpack. _"If only they knew,"_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for lack of update.**

oooOOOooo

It was the night of Amber's Anubis reunion. Mara had returned from her business trip and her, Jerome, and Nina were getting ready to go to the airport to fly to London. They were going to stay there for about four to five days. Mara, Jerome, and Nina were finishing up their last minute packing and making sure everything was locked or turned off.

"Mummy!" Michael, Mara and Jerome's two year old son, cried from the kitchen. "Daddy!" Allison, Mara and Jerome's two year old daughter, cried from upstairs. Mara and Jerome rushed to help their kids, leaving Nina alone in the living room. Nina was fixing suitcase when her iPhone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Your rent's due," a man on the phone stated. "Mr. Johnson I can't get the money to you today. I'm outta town," Nina replied. "I don't care. If I don't get the money in the next three days, you can say goodbye to your apartment," Mr. Johnson said, then hung up the phone. Nina sighed heavily. _How am I going to get the money?_ Nina thought.

Mara was cleaning up Michael, who had his peanutbutter jelly sandwich smeared all over his shirt and face, and Jerome was trying to get Allison ready, but she was refusing to get dressed.

When Mara was finished, she carried Michael into the living room with his Spiderman backpack. "Jerome! hurry up! We're going to miss our flight!" She yelled up the stairs while she was dressing Michael into a new outfit. Jerome came into sight at the top of the stairs. "Alli's refusing to get dressed. Why don't you come and help me," Jerome suggested. "I'm getting Michael ready," Mara replied. "I'll help," Nina pitched in.

"Great. I need a break," Jerome stated, walking down the stairs. Nina walked past him, up the stairs to Allison's room. She walked into the pink, princess filled room to find Allison on her bed, still in her pajamas.

"Hey, Alli," Nina greeted. "Hi," Allison replied in a soft tone. "How come you're not getting dressed?" Nina asked. "I don't wanna go to Auntie Amber's!" Allison complained in her baby voice. "Why not?" Nina questioned, sitting next to Allison. "No one likes me," Alli said. "I'm sure that's not true," Nina tried reassure. "No one likes to play with me. They all play with each other or Mikey. I'm always alone," Allison told Nina, looking at her lap. "Hey," Nina put a hand on Allison's tiny knee. "I know how it feels," Nina stated. "You do?" Allison looked up. Nina nodded. "And if you want, I'll play with you," she said. "Really?" Allison asked, getting exciting. Nina nodded again. "Thank you!" Allison cried and gave Nina a hug, which Nina, happily, returned. "Now let's get dressed," Nina stated.

oooOOOooo

Nina walks down the stairs with, a fully dressed and ready, Allison. "How did you do that?" Jerome said, amazed. "You know, Jerome, you were never good with children," Nina joked. "Haha. But seriously she never gets dressed when we have to go out," Jerome stated. "We just.. had a little chat, you know a heart to heart," Nina replied. "Hmm," Jerome said. "By the way, she talks really well for a two year old," Nina stated. "She's the daughter of Mara. By the time both kids go to school, they'll no what e equals m c squared means," Jerome replied and he and Nina laughed.

"Not funny," Mara said. "Okay, well, let's get going," Jerome stated and they all headed out the house.

oooOOOooo

After their short flight, Nina, Jerome, Mara, and the kids headed to their hotel to change. Why? 'Cause fashion expert Amber wants everyone to get dressed up and looking fabulous. Shortly after everyone had changed into fancy clothes, a limo, courtesy of Amber, arrived at the front of the hotel to take them to Amber's house. Correction. Amber's _mansion_.

***Amber and Alfie's Mansion***  
The limo drived up to a large, metal automatic gate at the Lewis/Millington property. Amber decided to keep her last name for her fashion career. The limo circled a beautiful, stone fountain till it reached the front of the giant white mansion. The driver got out of the limo and opened the backdoor to let his passengers out. Nina was the first to come out and when she did, she stood there in awe. "Oh my god," she said under her breath.

When Mara came out next, she said, "Huh. Amber's having the reunion at the small house." "Small house?" Nina questioned, in disbelief. But no one answered her. Instead, they all walked up to the front door. When Nina finally snapped out of her trance, she followed quickly behind.

An average sized old man, with gray hair, who was wearing a tuxedo, opened the door. "Welcome to the Lewis residence. Please come in," he said, and everyone did as they were told. "May I take your coats?" the man said, closing the front door. "Yes. Thank you," Mara said, taking off her coat, everyone copied her gestured. The man put the coats on the coat stand. "Right this way," the man lead Nina, Jerome, Mara, Michael, and Allison down a long hallway to the living room.

'Wow. The living room is like five times the size of my entire apartment,' Nina thought. Marvin, the butler, led Allison and Michael down the hall to another room when someone squealed, "NIIINNNA!" Amber ran up to her friend and gave her the tightest hhug known to man. "Amber you're choking me," Nina gasped. Amber released. "Sorry," Amber apologized. "I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you in so long. Where's Henry?" Amber asked.

"Um. Henry couldn't make it. He uh took the kids to their grandmother's," Nina lied. "See Jerome, Nina let's her kids see their grandparents. Why can't we do that?" Mara asked her husband. Jerome was about to reply when a certain blonde entered the room. "Hello hello," Mick greeted as he entered the living room with a beutiful blonde woman. "Mick!" Amber cried and gave Mick a hug, followed by Nina and Mara. "Mick!" Alfie said, walking out of the dining room. "How are you?" "Good. Oh, uh, everyone. This is Monica," Mick stated, gesturing to the blonde woman next to him.

"Hi," everyone said. Monica gave a small wave. "Amber, I thought you said you were pregnant, you barely look like you gained a pound," Mara stated. Nina got a good look at Amber. 'Even at thirty she stills looks like a supermodel,' Nina thought.

"I am. We just found out last week," Amber explained, grabbing Alfie's hand.

"Who's here so far?" Jerome asked. "Everyone now. The rest are in the dining room and the kids are in the playroom," Alfie told everyone. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Mick said and started making his way to the dining room with his wife. Everyone else followed.

oooOOOooo

In the dining room, Patricia and Joy were talking and Eddie and Fabian were talking to each other, when everyone walked in.

"Nina!" Patricia cried gave her friend a hug, followed by Eddie and Joy. "You look great!" Eddie said, "You don't have any wrinkles at all. I bet you and Henry have a stress free, happy marriage."

"Right," Nina said. Fabian walked up to her and stuck his hand out. "Hello, Nina. I'm Fabian Rutter. Nice to meet you," he stated.

Everyone's happy and joyful expressions turned into looks of shock and disbelief. How could he not remember Nina. He was the one who wanted to get back together with her almost three years ago.

Nina stayed silent for moment and hid the look of hurt with a fake smile. "Nice to meet you, too," she said, returning the handshake. Everyone kept staring at Fabian till the butler stood at the doorway. "Mrs. Lewis, supper is ready. Would you like it to be served now?" he asked. "Yes, please," Amber replied and the butler walked away. Amber quickly chased after saying, "Wait! Marvin!"

"Why are all you guys looking at me?" Fabian asked. Before anyone could reply, Nina said, "Excuse me. I have to use the little girl's room. Alfie, which way..."

"Oh. Um. Down this hall. Past the kitchen. First door on your left," Alfie stated. "Thank you. Excuse me," Nina said, walking past Mara and Patricia.

oooOOOooo

Nina entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked up at herself in the mirror. On the outside, she looked the same as she did at Anubis. Strong-willed and ready for anything life throws at her. On the inside, she was far from it. Her first kiss, her love, and the guy she's been wanting to get back together with doesn't recognize her. And she doesn't even look that different.

Nina was about ready to cry her eyes out when she remembered that someone would probably come looking for her soon. Nina fixed herself up a little bit and put on a fake smile before returning to the dining room.

oooOOOooo

When Nina walked back in the dining room, everyone was already seated and the food was on the table. No one had gotten any food yet, so Nina assumed that they were waiting for her. Nina took a seat at the available seat next to Amber.

The table in the dining room was rather large so the adults only sat at one end of the table. Amber sat at the head of the table, Nina on her left, then Patricia, then Eddie, then Joy, and lastly Fabian. Alfie sat on Amber's right, then Jerome, Mara, Mick, then finally Monica. The kids were having supper in another room.

"Okay. Now that Nina's here, let's get started," Amber stated and everyone dug in.

"So Fabian. You wanna tell where you've been hiding for the last ten years?" Jerome asked, helping himself to some turkey.

"Yeah. Where have you been?" Eddie questioned. "Oh you know. Here and there," Fabian replied. "Explains so much," Patricia muttered, sarcastically, under her breath. Nina and Eddie stifled a laugh.

"So Mick. Tell us how you and Monica met," Mara said to Mick. Mick grabbed Monica's hand before he told the story.

"Well, I had just graduated from the Victoria Academy and I was doing some traveling around Australia with my parents. And one day, a few of my friends and I went to the beach to hang out. And after a few hours we were about to head home when I heard a cry for help. I turned around and saw Monica drowning in the ocean. I ran as fast as I could to save her. Afterwards, she thanked me and asked if we could go out sometime. Which we did. And exactly one year later, I proposed." Mick said.

"Aww," Amber commented. "And exactly one year after that, we got married," Mick finished and gave Monica a quick kiss. "Awww!" Amber gushed, "That's so sweet!"

"That's adorable," Mara agreed. The rest of dinner went on with normal conversations and jokes. Nina almost felt as if nothing had changed from when she was at Anubis. It wasn't until dessert, when everything went downhill.

Amber's wait staff had just served everyone strawberry cheesecake when Fabian stood up and tapped his fork to his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make," he said, then grabbed Joy's hand. "Joy and I are getting married."

oooOOOooo

**Please review. **

**IMPORTANT: Also if you want a marathon for this story, I must have at least 8 reviews on this chapter. The number of reviews I get the number of chapters there will be in the marathon. But at least 8. I will still continue the story even if I don't get 8 reviews.**

**Read HOAluver13's Stories for more info.**


End file.
